Father and Son
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: On the way home, Kurogiri finds a baby and decides to take it back with him. He names the baby boy Izuku, watch as he grows up to be like his dad and has a powerful quirk to make everyone fear him. I threw a dart and it landed on Toga, so this is a IzuToga ship, I rated this M because why not.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _14 years ago_

In a bar in Kamino, a purple mist bartender was doing his normal routine, taking care of young boy named Tomura, running his bar, and transporting stuff for his boss he called Sensei. Then he noticed that he is running low on food so he went to go get some more, he closed the bar for a little bit and told Tomura he will back soon. On his way back to the bar he heard a baby crying in the alley, he then went to the source and came across a dead woman laying in the alley and a crying green hair and eye baby in her arms. The bartender saw it was a mugging went wrong and he couldn't just leave a baby alone in an alley, he then used his quirk to warp him and the baby back to the bar. When he got back Tomura saw the baby and asked "Kurogiri, what do have there?"

 _3 years after Kurogiri took the baby_

Kurogiri named the baby boy Izuku and he was now 4 years old and it was time to check to see if he had a quirk. Izuku was so excited and he hoped it was a cool quirk like his dad's quirk, since Kurogiri took him in he refers Kurogiri as dad. Izuku indeed had quirk but they had to wait to see what it was. One day at the bar two guys were fighting while Kurogiri was in the back to restock the front and blood was spilled from both men. Their blood got in Izuku drink and after finishing his blood milk combination, he then asked the two men to stop fighting and they stopped motionless. When Kurogiri enter and saw the two men not being able to move and when he asked them to leave, they said they couldn't move but when Izuku told them to leave they were freaking out because their bodies were on the young boy's command. Sensei appeared on the screen and he said he everything and told Izuku and Kurogiri what his quirk was, because he had a fallen ally with the exact same quirk called Blood Puppet. The quirk was simple to explain whoever's blood the user consumes he can control them and use their blood to make weapons.

Izuku was so happy to have a quirk and Kurogiri was worried for Izuku might do next but was happy the Izuku was happy.

 _6 years after Izuku was taken in by Kurogiri_

Izuku was training his body, mind, and quirk to its fullest, he learned fighting styles that will help him activated his quirk, the stronger physically and mentally he becomes the more people he can control and once. He would lift heavy items for his dad, spar with his brother Tomura, and learn to take blood from customers in the bar without them noticing. One day, Kurogiri went to restock food and a customer at the bar asked for a drink, Izuku always loved watching his dad making drinks, it could rival his hobby of analyzing quirks of heroes, villains, vigilantes, and other people; Izuku then asked the man what he what drink he wanted, and he went to make it. The looked at Izuku and was impress on how good he was at making his drink and then Izuku slid the drink the man. The man took the drink after he took a sip, he asked for another one, then more people asked the Izuku the same thing and they loved it. When Kurogiri got he saw Izuku making drinks and the customers loved them, he then closed the bar a few hours later. He asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Dad, didn't you tell me never a man waiting for his drink?" Izuku responded

Kurogiri saw a lot of talent in Izuku, 'Not only is my son good at analyzing quirks, but also bartending' Kurogiri thought. (At this point since Izuku calls Kurogiri 'dad' Kurogiri think of him as his son.)

Kurogiri looked at his son and asked, "Would you like to learn about bartending?"

Izuku looked at his dad with a smile and said, "Yes, dad."

 _Present Day_

Izuku is now 15 years old, a bartender, and villain just like his dad; his villain name is known as the "Puppet Master" because how he controls people like puppets, he is ranked as a S-ranked villain after taking control of 10 pro heroes and made them help him to robbing a bank getting away with 1,096,140,000 yen ($10,000,000) and killed the pro heroes that were under his control. That was his debut, Tomura was impressed with his little brother's debut and knew that he was ready for his plan. Izuku's villain outfit was a black suit and dress pants with a grey dress shirt and a red tie, as well as a black and white venetian style mask with a filter covering his mouth just in case of gas. Izuku loved it because it was comfortable and stylish, and Kurogiri loved it because it suited him. Growing with his dad Izuku learned to always to be polite and to be a gentleman to other people, but only kill when it is necessary, sure killing 10 pro heroes was a bit too much, but he wanted to show the world that he shouldn't be taken lightly. Tomura turned to Izuku and ask, "Do you want to join our raid next week Izu-kun?"

"It would be my pleasure nii-chan." Izuku responded with a big, bright smile.


	2. Training and the Heist

**Izuku's Training and The Heist**

 _ **Hey guys, got another chapter to you guessing when I update this story gets updated, I don't know how to fix that one problem, but I will continue to look at it. I did feel like a shorten the training memory and heist was rush so this chapter is basically about, and we might see best girl in this chapter.**_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ - (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

Izuku than gave 90% of what he got from the bank heist to the League of Villains and decided to have a shopping spree and his date with the rest, he then wanted to check something with his dad. "Have nice night dad!"

"You too!" Kurogiri responded.

Izuku told him he will be shopping for a while and be back in 5 hours, and then he left to go shopping. While walking down the alleys, he starts to think about his brutal training from years ago and his bank heist.

 _6 years ago_

"You are indeed very skilled in combat, quirk analyzes, and stealth, but you lack physical strength young Izuku." Sensei said while Izuku brought his dinner.

Izuku then asked, "Do you know how I can work on my physical strength, Sensei?"

Sensei was thinking about how to help the young boy, he was very tired from recovering himself since his fight with All Might weeks ago. He thought about a park and a beach that were once beautiful and clean, then people started turning them into dump sites. Then an idea popped in his mind, he then told Izuku to tell Kurogiri to send Izuku to the trash covered beach to clean it up. At first Izuku was confused, but the more Sensei explained the more he understood, he then started his training at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. (The training is the same as the anime except without All Might) Everyday either Kurogiri or Tomura would come to bring him lunch and drinks, after 10 months he was finished, and he was physical fit and he learned new things about his quirk. If he got cut or stabbed, he can make his blood unable to his body, he can control the speed of his speed and he breathing patterns, any cuts or scrape he can heal in an instant, and when he consumes blood he can see what blood type and who's blood (first and last name) he just consumed, if consumed about a pint of blood.

He went back to bar to show everyone the progress he made, Kurogiri liked how strong he was but was afraid that all the women will start chase him, Tomura was glad his brother was strong and is hoping to put him on the battlefield with him. As for Sensei, he was glad to see the improvement and hopes to continue to fully train himself. Sensei then told him the location of a park that has been turned into a dump, and Izuku started to go there as well.

 _Two Days before the Bank Heist_

Izuku came back after cleaning the last of the park and decide to take a shower before his shift started. He then got on his bartending suit, which is the same as his dad's outfit and people found that adorable, Kurogiri loves his son's suit because how professional it made him. Kurogiri believe one day he will Izuku his own bar to run, but that will be for another day and if they had the money to spare. Which Izuku had a lightbulb moment, what if could rob a bank using the heroes that were nearby, he then started a plan and asked his dad for some money to get some equipment. He knew just the guy to see for the equipment, he called up Giran and he went to Giran's shop. After 10 minutes of looking, he bought a device with short thin but sharp and durable needle that you put on your palm and it collect blood from whoever and whatever you put your hand on and they won't feel it. He also bought a black and white venetian style gas mask with these items he on the next step.

He woke up the next morning to see which heroes would be patrol the area of the bank, he found that there was at most 10 heroes at 12:00 p.m. everyday, he then dressed in an All Might hoodie and tried his best to look like a hero fanboy, he asked Tomura how his disguise looks and Tomura ran to restroom to puke, so Izuku knew it looked great.

He was now at the bank at 12:00 p.m. he then put on his acting skills and began to up to every hero that was there. He got an autograph and handshake of the arm with the device to collect blood, he only really need one drop to have complete control of someone; the list of hero's bloods he took went like this: Crust, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Backdraft, Fourth Kind, Manual, Captain Celebrity, Native, and Rock Lock. He knew it didn't matter if the bloods mixed, once he consumed this blood combination, he gained control of all ten of those poor fools. When he got back to the bar, he burned the All Might hoodie and Tomura smiled and danced like it was his birthday, he then drinks the blood combination and then slept ready for the heist.

The day of the heist came, and he told his dad that they put the TV on the news channel at 12:00, Kurogiri was confused at first, but promised he would. Izuku in his new villain outfit skipped his way on over to the bank. He sat at a bench across the street from the bank, he looked at his watch and it was 11:40 p.m., so he relaxed and then a girl came on over to the bench that Izuku was sitting at. Izuku then looks at her, she had blond hair with two messy buns, to vampire like teeth and yellow cat eyes. The site of the girl fascinated him and eluded him as well, she looks over to him and she said in a cheery voice "Hello there, I haven't seen you before."

"And haven't seen a beauty like you before." He responds in a charming voice.

The blond blushes at his response, but she said, "I'm Himiko Toga, you are indeed a cute one I see."

Izuku now was blushing, he never thought she respond to him like that, but he continued the conversation until 11:58, then he asked, "Oh, sorry I'm about to be late for my thing, want to talk later and maybe get some dinner?"

Toga then responded, "Are you asked me out on a date?"

Izuku then looked straight in her cat like eyes and said, "Yes."

Toga then said, "6:30, at your place."

Izuku said, "Great, here is my address and I hope I see you soon."

Toga then took off and was indeed happy, Izuku then look at the bank and the 10 heroes who were there, he then whispered to himself, "Showtime!"

Activating his quirk, he made 5 of the heroes to stand guard and take out any police officer and heroes who would arrive, the other five will be inside help take the money and keep the hostages from trying anything funny, he called his dad up and took him to open a portal back to bar. He saw police coming and the five heroes outside the bank to fight them off.

Back at the bar, Kurogiri and Tomura were wonder what Izuku been up to, then at 12:00 Kurogiri changed the channel to news then he got a phone call from his son telling him to open a portal from his location to the bar. He wondered why so looked at the location it was at the bank, then suddenly Izuku and 5 pro heroes came in with bangs of yen and bars of gold, Tomura freaking out and Kurogiri asking what is going on he then leave the gate open. After 5 minutes of bringing bags of yen and gold, Izuku said "Now for the grand finale!"

He went back the entrance of the bank, with ten heroes he controls in front of him and cameras pointed at he then made all ten heroes' hearts explode, which killed them and walked back to his dad's portal. The news of this villain "Puppet Master" took the world by storm, people fear his quirk, how young he was, and how bold he was. At the bar, Kurogiri and Tomura were impressed and proud on how he performed and got away, the media reported he was classified as a S-rank villain with only one appearance, he didn't kill a single civilian but killed 10 heroes. Sensei then appeared on the screen and prized him, and how he was proud of much Tomura and Izuku grew, then Izuku went to Kurogiri and said, "Dad, I'm going on a date tonight you have any dating tips?"

"Huh?!" Kurogiri responded looked at his son with a shocking expression.


	3. Shopping the Latest Trends and Toga Time

**Shopping the Latest Trends and Toga Time**

 _ **This chapter will be about Izuku's shopping for upgrades and other stuff, as well as the date the Toga. I decided to take a few places he can for his date (fast food was left out because he is a gentleman with class), the places were anything from Olive Garden to pubs to only rich people go to eat and laugh at the commoners. I threw a dart and it landed on French restaurants and google good names and found "**_ _ **Le Gavroche" and that will do, I had done my research into French wine and food just to get this right but please don't hate me if I'm wrong. We might also come across certain people, okay enough about my non-sense and here we go. Also, thanks to Ken-TheReader for the store name and villain idea.**_ ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ ) __

Izuku now snapped out of his thoughts and came up to a tailor shop, known as _Black Night_ , he then entered to find the only male teen his age that he has ever talked to his whole life Tokoyami Fumikage. He then proceeds to walk towards Fumikage and he said, "Hello Tsukuyomi, how you been?"

Fumikage always liked Izuku, because he was the only person his age who came to his dad's shop. He told Izuku to call him Tokoyami but Izuku believed Tsyukuyomi was a fitting nickname because of his dark appearance, serious personality, and his quirk. Tsyukuyomi (I going to refer Tokoyami as such) responsed with "Not much I just pleased the U.A. entrance exam, and I'm happy to go to an amazing school, how have you been?"

Izuku then said, "Not much just helping dad and what not, I came to see your dad is he around?"

Tsyukuyomi then took him to his dad's office, Mr. Fumikage was sitting behind the desk making a suit for a customer, he then saw his son and Izuku and said "Hey Izuku, what bring you here?"

Izuku looked at Tsyukuyomi and said, "Can you excuse us for a minute?"

Tsyukuyomi then left leaving Izuku and Mr. Fumikage in the office, which Izuku closed the office door. Izuku then began with "Villiannestnight, I would like some **white** suits."

Villianestnight took Izuku to a secret stairway behind two file cabinet and the proceed with the conversion. "What are interested in Puppet Master?" Villianestnight asked.

"Please sir, call me Izuku, anyway I'm interested in items from Greed and Wrath." Izuku said in a serious tone.

Villianestnight then took Izuku to Greed items first, there were all kinds of specialize suits and outfit that were bulletproof, fire proof, heat resistant, waterproof, electric resistant, and so on. Izuku then saw an outfit that was exactly like his villain outfit, but the only different it was a green suit and dress pants, with a black dress shirt and blood red tie which Izuku bought it on the spot. He then also bought black Oxford style dress shoes to go with it, these shoes are design to where a bullet would bounce off them and built in taser knife (as the name implies a knife that is also a taser). They then went to the Wrath section, there it's was weapons and ammo of all kinds, he glanced over to the .44 Magnum and held it in his hands. It was heavy to most teens his age, but thanks to his training it felt like in his hands and then saw a box with flame patterns and red dragon on it, Izuku asked "What's in this box?"

Villianestnight looked over then said "Oh, interested in the dragon's flames I see?"

Before he continued Izuku asked "How much for the box?"

"10,950,100 yen for the entire box." He responded in a dull tone. (The box is $100,000)

Izuku quickly bought it and checked to see how much he had left, which was 43,804,400 yen left ($400,000), Villianestnight then asked, "How you move around so easily with that much money on you?"

Izuku then responded with "I don't, I just send texts to my dad to open a portal in jacket to grab my money from home."

Villianestnight laughed at comment and asked Izuku what is the League doing. Izuku told him they were to attack U.A. at the USJ but told him that they weren't going to harm his son and they going to wrap his son to a section in the faculty that empowered his quirk and sent the weakest goons to fight him. When the he was thankful for and the went back upstairs, which Izuku wave Tsyukuyomi goodbye and got his dad to wrap him and his stuff back home.

As he entered the bar, he went to going change in black tuxedo with a green dress shirt and a black bow tie and he saw his date coming up to the bar with some scarecrow looking guy, he went down to see her and this dude. He went down stairs to find everyone was there, Tomura turned to Izuku and said "Izuku, I would to introduce you to the new members of the league, emo scarecrow over there is Dabi and the crazy blond there is …"

Izuku interrupted and said, "Hello Toga, I didn't expect you to be new member of the league."

"Izuku, you're a villain too so cool, what's your villain name, does you quirk involve blood, …" Toga went on rabbling about blood and other things.

Izuku then answered, "I go by Puppet Master, my quirk is called Blood Puppet, and yes it involves consume blood to activate."

At that moment Toga lit up like a Christmas tree, she went up to Izuku and said, "Oh my god, blood buddies for life."

Which Izuku grabbed her hand and said, "Come on let's go on our date."

They both went out the door and Izuku turned to his dad and said, "We'll back by 11, dad!"

The remaining people in the bar were still in silences for a minute, then Kurogiri spoke up and said, "I hope they have a fun night."

Tomura and Dabi turned to Kurogiri, which Tomura yelled in concern "That's all you have to say?!"

Dabi then added, "Didn't you see the crazy in her eyes, aren't you worried for him?!"

Kurogiri look at them and said, "Don't worry about him, you all saw how he control and killed 10 pro heroes, this isn't that bad."

Dabi and Tomura then calmed down a little bit, then Dabi said, "Wait he is the Puppet Master, I thought he would be a bit taller."

Tomura and Kurogiri nodded, then the TV revealed a black screen with the words 'audio only' and then the voice said, "Yes, no one excepts a person his age to be that powerful, but he is still learning and is a valuable member to the league."

Dabi looked at the screen and respond, "So you're the boss, so what do I you?"

"You can call me Sensei." Sensei respond.

Izuku and Toga walked happily to a French restaurant called _Le Gavroche_ , they entered the restaurant and were escorted to there seats. Waiter asked, "What kind of wine you all will be having?'

"AOC Châteauneuf-du-Pape Pierre André please." Izuku responded.

As the waiter left, Toga leaned over and said, "That's sounds fancy and French."

Izuku smirked and said, "It definitely is both but money I collect from my heist, I'm not worried about spend it on anything expense."

They the waiter came back with wine and took Toga's order. Toga ordered coq au vin with a Chocolate Scofflé and then the waiter looked Izuku for his order. Izuku ordered a piperade with a tarte tatin (I hope the researched was reliable) and after 10 minutes their order came. The had a lot of fun at the restaurant, they learned about each other's' quirks (apparently Word believes this is the corrected) and they walk to a dress shop after dinner, Toga saw a beautiful red skater dress, which Izuku bought right spot. Toga wore the dress all the way back to bar, he looked at her and he said, "I guess I have to show you to your room."

"Lead the way, Izu" Toga responded with giggling.

Walking passed Kurogiri, Tomura, and Dabi, they looked concerned about the mildly drunk young couple, Tomura decide to speak first "Kurogiri, did you tell him about the birds and bees?"

Kurogiri said in a defensive tone, "Of course I did, Izuku is a smart, young man, he wouldn't do anything like…"

He was interrupted by the sound of banging and moaning upstairs, Dabi and Tomura looked at Kurogiri in which he continued, "I hope to god that he is using protection."


	4. Gathering and Planning

**Gathering and Planning**

 _ **OMG, Wednesday and Thursday were long and slow days, having classes from 11 to 7 on Wed and 11 to 6:45 on Thurs. But finally, I get to work on this work of art, I can now start getting what will our favorite gentlemen cinnamon roll and family will plan for the assault at USJ. Will the Nomu, with Izuku's help, defeat and possibly kill All-Might, or All-Might's plot armor will go Plus Ultra, and yeet that evil chicken, leaving the League defeated. Who knows, comment for which side should success. Who the heck is All-Might's successor anyway you may ask, I'll throw a dart to get an answer. Before I continue, Mineta and Shinso are both in class 1-A, but let's say Mineta might theoretically be unworthy of plot armor and theoretically gets replaced by someone else. Did Izuku in the last chapter wrapped it or not? Well I'll flip a coin and have an answer in a later chapter. Now let's get down to business.**_ (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

 **One day before the USJ**

Izuku, Tomura, Kurogiri, Nomu, and few cheap villains, they hired from Giran, are now at the bar while Dabi and Toga were doing separate missions. Tomura announced, "Tomorrow, we attack those damn wannabe hero brats and All-Might, with Nomu here we can kill the so called 'Symbol of Peace'!"

The night before Izuku gave lessons on public speaking, convincing him to not only raise moral but also gain respect and gain some respect out of it. As Izuku predicted Tomura was getting respect and started maturing, after the grunts left Dabi walked in with a stack of files he got from the league's spy. The files contained information on the class, teachers, and the zones that are going to be there on their assault, Izuku then got to work on which student should go to which zone and who to send to attack them. Tomura went to play videogames, while Izuku was working on a plan, Kurogiri gives his son a milkshake which Izuku would thank him for. An hour later, Toga comes in finished with her mission, she carried a box which she had no idea what was in it, which Kurogiri asked, "Izuku, what is in the box?"

Izuku then turned to him and respond, "The blood of every student in class 1-A of UA, as well as Eraserhead's incredible rare blood."

Toga smiled widely and said, "Blood! You got yourself blood and made me carry it all the way here, you better share some."

Toga then pouted, which Izuku found it adorable, he then said, "I'll share with you, I only need one drop of blood anyway just to gain control of them, they probably gave me tubes, as soon as I get my dose, you can have the rest."

Toga went back to smiling and dancing around in circles to her room, Kurogiri then looked at his son and said, "Izuku, you have an interesting taste in women."

Izuku looked at his dad and responded, "I know, but I love her anyways."

Earning a chuckle out his dad, then Dabi said, "So Izuku"

"Yes, Dabi?" Izuku responded.

"The other night with Toga, did you wrapped it up or did you go in raw?" Dabi asked with a smirk on his face.

Izuku now redder than Republican Texas said, "Yes I wrapped it up!"

"Are you sure?" Kurogiri asked.

"Yes dad!" Izuku respond loudly.

 **8 hours before the USJ**

Izuku then went to room to go get some sleep, he then entered his room and found a naked Toga sleeping in his bed and he decided to change in to his pjs and jump in bed with her. Izuku thought about the attack and saw many possible outcomes, but all came down to the nomu. When Izuku first saw this All-Might killing nomu, he admits it's strong and can hold its own against the hero but the nomu is stupid meat puppet without a puppet master to give it proper movements and directions. If Izuku starts to see the weapon losing to All-Might, he will consume its blood and make it move as well as fighting properly. Besides a puppet is only as good as it's master, and master is only good as their control over the puppet.

 **15 minutes before the USJ**

All the grunts from yesterday, Tomura, Kurogiri, Izuku, Dabi, the nomu, and Toga were all at the bar as Izuku explained the plan of which zone they should be at and which student should be there as well. Izuku then separated the huge crowd into 7 small groups (one for every zone) told them the weaknesses of the students, except for the group going to the Central Plaza he simply told them "Good luck y'all are fighting Eraserhead."

Izuku then whipped up a Bloody Mary, made with actual blood, for Toga and told her that she can go collect blood from the students but also to be careful. He went up to Kurogiri and told him to fight Thirteen, because Kurogiri can counter Thirteen's quirk and Thirteen had no real combat skills. Everyone and everything was set, Kurogiri opened a portal Tomura and Izuku in their outfits walked in.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. USJ Part 1

**USJ Part 1**

 ** _So I'm going to say the USJ will be broken into three parts, I want the League to win, but I want All-Might to yeet the nomu, so I said why not both, just wait and see._** ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

 **USJ**

Aizawa's POV

Finally, after a drive to the USJ which felt like forever, I told the student that we have arrived and they jumped excited, except a few students. Bakugo got up and throwing a tantrum like usual and Todoroki playing a poker face like usual, got off the bus and I let Thirteen start explaining everything. We got to the Central Plaza which I was relaxing and then one of my brats, Kirishima if I assume, asked, "Uh Thirteen is that purple misty apart of the attraction?"

I turned to where the mist and saw a person in their late teens covered head to toe with hands. Then a two more figures also appeared, one looked like he was man made of the purple mist and was wearing a bartender suit, the other one was a teen the same age as my students wearing a green suit and dress pants with a black dress shirt, blood red tie, with a black and white venetian style mask. I got to battle position and told my students "Get back, those are real villains we are being attacked!"

Third person POV

Tomura looked at Eraserhead and asked, "Where is All-Might, Eraserhead?!"

Eraserhead didn't answer and was prepared to strike, but then Kurogiri spoke up and said, "Sorry for Tomura's behavior but we are the League of Villains, and we are here for All-Might."

Kurogiri opened a portal behind them and asked, "Now will your students enter the portal to go to their assigned zones in the USJ?"

Bakugo then shouted, "Like hell we'll listen to you!"

He was about to attack but he couldn't move and everyone in Class 1-A couldn't move, then Izuku said, "You will get in the portal, why you may ask, because **I AM HERE!** "

Just before Eraserhead was about to activate his quirk, his eyes closed on their own and Izuku said, "Sorry Eraserhead but I can't allow you to use your quirk just yet."

Eraserhead knew who this villain was and yelled, "PUPPET MASTER!"

As his students went through the portal, he was then released by Izuku, and was surrounded by mutant type quirk users and Tomura then said, "Let the boss raid begin!"

 **Ruins Zone**

Aoyama, Shoji, Shinso appeared in the what they believe was the Ruins Zone of the USJ. Then looked around and were surrounded by multiple grunts and one of the grunts said, "Remember what the Puppet Master said don't talk to the purple hair kid with the brainwashing quirk."

Shinso was shocked that they knew about his quirk, which led him to believe that they know all his classmate's quirks."

 **Land Slide Zone**

Ashido, Sato, and Todoroki then appeared in the Land Slide Zone and when met with a bunch of grunts with earth and hardening quirks. One of the grunts then told the others, "Okay guys, pink one produces acid, yellow suit eats sugar to gain muscles and diabetes, as for Prince Zuko over there he will not use his fire because of daddy issues but will only use his ice."

Todoroki was pale as a ghost and was shell shocked that these villains knew about that much information about him, he knew that this League of Villains shouldn't be taken lightly.

 **Mountain Zone**

Kaminari, Jiro, and Yaoyorozu were armed and fighting villain with swords and other weapons, the Kaminari warned then to get cover, so Yaoyorozu then made a giant rubber blanket to cover her and Jiro. Kaminari then yelled, "INDISCRIMINATE DISCHARGE 1,300,000 VOLTS!"

Jiro and Yaoyorozu got out from under the blanket and saw Kaminari walking around as well as being a dumbass which is a side effect of his quirk. Jiro was laughing her ass off and then they saw one villain left standing, the villain then said, "Damn that brat has a lot of power but lucky for me I can resist and absorb it all."

Yaoyorozu and Jiro turn to the last standing villain and charged.

 **Conflagration Zone**

Asui, Iida, Koda, and Sero are fighting a losing battle, they were in Conflagration Zone meaning fire is everywhere and it was hot as hell. Asui was starting to suffer dehydration, Koda couldn't do anything, Iida's engines leg will overheat if he used his super moves, and Sero's tape would melt easy to the flames. On top of it all, the villains with them had different types of fire quirks, so their goal was to get out of the zone somehow.

 **Downpour Zone**

Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Kirishima were wet and cold thanks to the consent rain and winds. Since it was dark, Tokoyami's quirk was stronger and he easily defeated villains left and right with the greatest of easies. Tokoyami was thinking of the villain that his teacher called Puppet Master and he thought to himself, 'He sounds familiar, have I meet with him before, who is he?'

Kirishima was talking about how manly Tokoyami was being, which Tokoyami gave him a thumbup.

 **Flood Zone**

Ojiro, Hagakure, and Bakugo fell out of the portal and landed to the water, which then they started to swim to the boat. When they got on the heard Mineta crying for help and swimming to swim, Bakugo the yelled, "Hurry up, you useless extra!"

As he finished his statement, he then saw a shark like villain jumped out of the water and ate Mineta's body leaving only his head floating in the water with blood come out of it. Hagakure puked, Ojiro and Bakugo were shocked that a villain just killed their classmate in such a gruesome way. Bakugo then yelled from the bottom of his heart, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARDS!"

 **Central Plaza**

Eraserhead was fighting for his life, he needed to get to his students, and he need to stop these villains. As soon as he defeated the grunts, Tomura then said, "Like you always say Izu-chan, 'If you want it done right, do it yourself.'"

He then charged at Easerhead, after some dodging and counters, he grabbed Easerhead's elbow and it started to decay right before his eyes. Izuku then said, "Careful nii-san, he is a good fighter now he will like a rat backed into a corner."

Eraserhead attacked and knocked off one of Tomura's hands, but now just any hand, the hand on his face. Izuku then said, "OK Eraserhead, now you fucked up!"

Tomura then calmly said (without losing his cool), "Nomu beat the living crap out of Eraserhead."

The nomu ran up to Eraserhead, grabbed him and repeatly bashed his face into the concrete, Kurogiri then return from nearly killing Thirteen and asked, "Which student we send to get All-Might?"

Izuku looked at his father, before he said anything the doors flew up and a larger blonde man stood there. All-Might looked to see what the villains have done, and he was no long smiling, he was pissed and said, " **FEAR NOT, WHY YOU MAY ASK, BECAUSE I AM HERE!** "


	6. USJ Part 2

**USJ Part 2**

 _ **Izuku and the gang have now pissed on the bear and the bear is Plus Ultra pissed off. Can Tomura keep his mouth shut about nomu's shock absorption, or will he spill the beans? Will Izuku Virginia Smash Toga again in the future? Will Bakugo stop yelling and being a little shit? Who will replace Mineta? Will Izuku show off more new skills? The first two and last question are about to be answered in this chapter, PLUS ULTRA!**_ ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) __

All-Might charged at the nomu to get Aizawa out of its grip, he flew so fast Izuku almost couldn't catch him with his eyes. In the distance everyone heard a loud "DIE!" and a large explosion. They see Bakugo with Ojiro, and Hagakure but no one can see her, hang on him. They land next to All-Might and Aizama, who was at this point unconscious, All-Might turned to the three and said, "Get your teacher out of here!"

Bakugo then yelled back, "LIKE HELL WE WOULD LEAVE!"

Izuku then said, "It would be wise if you do, remember how I used my quirk to make you and your classmates walk through the portal my dad kindly made for you, which you irrespectively refused."

All-Might's eyes widen and said, "Are you the Puppet Master that killed 10 pro heroes and used them to help you rob the bank?"

Izuku raised his hands and said, "Yes sir, I am."

Then Tomura, out of pure excitement, ordered the nomu to attack All-Might, All-Might punch the nomu with a Detroit Smash but there was no effect. The nomu punched All-Might and All-Might flew back a few yards (meters for some of my non-American readers), All-Might confused gives the creature a Carolina Smash but it did nothing. Tomura was laughing with excitement, Izuku being a good little brother and trying to calm him down and telling him it's too early to celebrate, which Tomura was too excited to the calm down. Nomu then punched All-Might's weak spot and spit out blood, which started taking notes on that spot. Then Tomura then said, "Give up All-Might, Nomu has shock absorption, super regeneration, super strength, and super speed."

Izuku facepalmed and said, "Why did you said that now he has the upper hand."

All-Might then respond, "Indeed young Puppet Master, I now know how to defeat it!"

Before Izuku can start controlling the creature, All-Might started punching it harder and fast then ever before, Kurogiri then said, "No, I can't get near to get the nomu out of there."

Izuku said, "The wind is too strong for me to focus on controlling the nomu."

Then after 299 punches, All-Might then said, "Ok villains you have heard these words, but I'll teach you what they really mean, **GO BEYOND** …"

Before All-Might give the nomu the 300th punch, Izuku used his quirk and pulled the nomu back to them and said, "You right All-Might to defeat we have to go above and beyond."

Izuku rose his right arm and said, "This is your best, then I will show you our best."

Then the blood of the villains that were defeated by Aizawa started coming to him and blood from the other zones started coming to him.

 **Ruins Zone**

Aoyama, Shoji, and Shinso stood there tried and then they saw the blood of the defeated villains leave their bodies, leaving a dried up, mummy like bodies.

 **Mountain Zone**

Yaoyorozu and Jiro were trying to get the villain to let go of Kaminari, then the defeated villains and the villain holding Kaminari blood lefted there blood left their bodies and the blood was heading to the Central Plaza. Jiro turn to Yaoyorozu and said, "Momo lets follow the floating blood."

Momo then said, "Agree, but first let's get Kaminari out of here."

 **Central Plaza**

All the blood of the grunts from every zone was now in a huge sphere above Izuku and he said, "Now All-Might, I will show you what it truly means to go above and beyond."

The blood surrounded him and then Izuku appeared out of the blood tornado with a blood red armor on. The armor was like a knight's armor but with the helmet, Izuku looked at All-Might with blood red eyes and said, "You may have defeated a beast with four quirks, lets see how you do against 101 quirks."

All-Might was now terrified about a quirk of sure power is now fighting against him, Tomura and Kurogiri were equally terrified and amazed on how much power Izuku had. Izuku yelled with an All-Might impression, " **HAVE FEAR, WHY YOU MAY ASK, BECAUSE I AM HERE!** "

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. USJ Part 3

**USJ Part 3**

 _ **So Izuku's quirk has reached a point that it rivals All-Might's power, but I'm about to have flashback to show the first time he pulled that skill, and show that it's not truly OP, but it's OP still. Will Izuku kill All-Might, or will backup arrive just in time forcing the league to retreat? Will there be a JoJo's reference? Ok, there will be a JoJo's reference hopefully y'all will enjoy it. Izuku wrapped it the first time, but will he do it again. Now let get down to business.**_ ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **3 years ago**

Sensei called Izuku for some special training with his quirk, Izuku entered the room and found Sensei with a man tied up to a chair. Izuku asked, "You wanted to see me Sensei, can I ask why?"

Sensei then told him, "I want to see if you can do a trick my old ally could do, I want to see if you can take his quirk."

Izuku wide eyed and ask, "I thought the only person that can do that was you?"

Sensei said, "My quirk can take quirks, use them as my own, and give quirks, if you can do what I believe you can do can take quirks and use them as your own."

After three hours, they learn if he takes a pint of blood, he can gain a copy of the quirk, two pints for the person's memories, and all the blood in the person's body he gains their strength. But there were other things as well, type A blood he gains their voice, B he can make weapons out of the blood, AB combination of A and B, O he can heal himself and allies. Izuku's blood type is O so he can use his blood to heal himself and his allies, After the training with Sensei, he gained 10 quirks, which means he has 11 quirks in total, they quirks he might find that are useful like a time stopping quirk he called 'Za Warudo' which stops time for 5 seconds. As well as a few speed enhancing quirks and some element resisting quirks, but he was tried and quick wrote down new info about his quirk then went to sleep.

 **Present Day**

Izuku was now looking at All-Might and said, "Let's begin, shall we."

Faster than the speed of sound he appeared a foot (.3048 meters) from All-Might, the blonde man flinched and then Izuku punched him in the weak spot sending All-Might flying to the stairway creating a cave. When all the students who came out of the zones and saw their teacher and No.1 hero getting destroyed, they stood by and watched in fear. All-Might came out the cave that was created and said, "I have seen this quirk once young man, is it Blood Puppet?"

Izuku smiled and responded with nod. All-Might was now gathering his strength, but then he saw Izuku lick blood off his gauntlet and realized that it was his blood. All-Might run as fast as he could, but then Izuku yelled, " **Za Warudo!** "

As soon as he said that time stopped, he walked up to All-Might and said, "I expected more out of you, Sensei told us you were getting weaker but god damn I didn't you were this weak."

He then collects enough blood to make a copy of his quirk and punched him in the face as hard as he could. He returned to his spot and said, "Time will now resume back to normal."

Then time resumes and All-Might then started flying back to his cave, he was then said, "I really have gotten weaker, haven't I?"

Izuku then said, "I'm honestly disappointed the No.1 hero is this weak, I expected a challenge."

All-Might smiled and said, "I guess I have to go all out."

All-Might started to run faster than he did with the nomu and Izuku ran towards him and the two fists meet. Izuku smiled and said, "That's better but it's **USELESS!** "

Then two exchanged a fast series of punches and all that was heard want Izuku yelling, " **MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA…** "

Which this lasts for a couple of minutes until a gunshot was heard, Izuku jumped back and saw his brother shot in the shoulder by Snipe. All the UA teachers have arrived, Kurogiri and Tomura both yelled, "Izuku we need to retreat!"

Izuku got next to them and look at All-Might and said, "Next All-Might you won't be as luck."

As they left, All-Might now shrunk down to his normal form and was taken to the hospital.

 **The Bar**

The three arrived and then realized they forgot about Toga and quick opened a portal for her which she jumped in, she jumped on Izuku and saying, "Oh my Izuku is so strong and was so close to killing All-Might, you're so strong."

Dabi, who just got back a few minutes ago from a different mission, was shocked that Izuku could have killed All-Might then asked, "What you almost killed All-Might?"

Izuku said, "I almost did but their reinforcements arrived and shot nii-san in the shoulder."

Which then Izuku used his blood to heal Tomura wound after he pulled out the bullet, the screen turned on with audio only on it and Sensei said, "So I take it the nomu didn't kill All-Might?"

Tomura said, "No it didn't, but with nomu's quirks as well as the grunts' quirks he almost kill him, but the other damn UA teachers arrived and shot me."

Sensei then asked, "Izuku how many quirks do you have not counting Blood Puppet?"

"100, sir." Izuku responded.

Sensei then said, "Meet with me tomorrow so we can train on you to use every quirk to its fullest."

Izuku then said, "As you wish, Sensei."

Then Sensei said, "Congratulations, even though you didn't kill All-Might, you sent him to the hospital and did heavy damage to the UA's reputation, which something you should all be proud of."

Izuku then went up to his room to get some rest, because today was indeed a tiring day. He thought about he actions and thought to himself, 'I can't believe I forgot my gun, I could had used Za Warudo and shot him the dragon flames.'

He then hears his door opened and saw Toga coming in, he rolled to his side to face her in a sexy position (I'm not getting into details I'm going to let y'all use y'alls imagination), and said, "I see someone need some _comfort_."

Toga then jumped in (I'm not good at making lemon scenes so use that imagination of y'alls) and the next morning Izuku went down to make breakfast for everybody. Kurogiri came back from food supplies, Dabi came down later to get food, Tomura took a break from his video games to eat, and then Toga came down. Toga after eating breakfast asked, "Hey Izuku, how do you about new members."

Izuku said, "For the league, any help is always good and welcome."

Toga grinned and asked, "What about a new family member?"

Izuku, Dabi, Kurogiri, and Tomura spit out their drinks and shout, " **NANI?!** "

Then Izuku fainted, Dabi was laughing his ass off, Kurogiri was muttering about being a grandpa, and Tomura was just muttering, "This can't be real, I must be in a dream, it has to be a dream."

Then they heard clapping, the looked at screen and Sensei said, "Congratulations, you are now a dad, Izuku, good luck."


	8. One for All is One Hell of a Drug

**One for All is One Hell of a Drug**

 _ **You all expected only two chapters today, but no you got a third one. Well Izuku didn't wrap it, he pulled out like America pulled out of Iraq. He and Toga are 15 and are going to have a baby, he successfully made a copy of One for All, but All-Might's successor has it as well. Read as he interacts with past users and current users, yeah, I said it he is going to see the current users as well, how will Sensei feel about this. Will Izuku listen to the voices or he quickly find a quirk to make them shut up. Izuku will get crafty with all the quirks has but one quirk will make it easier. Now let's get to business.**_ ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

Izuku started to fully utilize his quirks to the fullest all because of one quirk that a grunt lied about, this quirk was called Fusion, it's a quirk that fused people and objects together. But it turned out it also fused quirks to make what Izuku called 'super quirks' which made things easier. Sensei explained that having a lot of quirks can take a toll of one's body, but when Izuku told him about the fusion quirk, Sensei began telling him to make the super quirks to make it easier of Izuku. The next day, Izuku came back with two new super quirks Dragon and Super Senses, the first super quirk was made four quirks Fire Breath, Gigantification, Lizard, and Demonic Wings. The second super was made of hearing enhancing quirks, vision enhancing quirks, smelling enhancing quirks, and a quirk called Extra Sense, which gives the user a sense of that they are in danger. Then suddenly, he saw 9 people his mind looking at him, then the woman spoke first, "How do you have One for All, I thought Tosh would be smart enough not to give a villain the quirk."

Izuku then spoke, "Well I just want to have enough blood to control him, but instead I have a copy of One for All, neat."

The woman and the others looked at him with shock and then the smaller weaker version of Sensei, before his fight with All-Might took his face away, said, "Wait a minute, this is a copy of One for All?"

"Yes, just like I said this is a copy." Izuku responded. Then the (Izuku's words) Off Brand Sensei said, "Well we might as well introduce ourselves, I'm First and the woman is Nana Shimura."

Izuku then said, "Oh, Sensei's little brother and nii-san's grandma, pleasure to meet you."

Nana looked at him and said, "What did you just called me?!"

"Oh, Tomura is not my actual brother but we were raised together so I see him as a big brother." Izuku responded. He then told her that her grandson is the acting leader of the League of Villains, which shocked her to the core, then he noticed everyone else but what caught his eyes was two figures made of flames. One flame figure had blue eyes and was made of yellow flames, and the other was made of purple flames with purple eyes. Izuku then said, "I'm going to throw two darts here, Blue-eyes Yellow Flame is All-Might, and Mr. Purple Flame is Shinso, if I'm not mistaken."

Every one of the past users lost their shit, they were scared but then Izuku said, don't worry I'm not going to hunt Shinso down."

They all looked at him with confused by what he said, and Nana asked, "What do you mean?"

"The league's mission is to kill All-Might to show the flaws of the system, so I won't kill Shinso unless I have too." Izuku responded, it calmed the users down, but Izuku when back to reality and went to Sensei. Sensei then asked, "You need anything young Izuku?"

"Yeah, I would like you to know One for All is one hell of drug, Sensei." Izuku said, Sensei then laughed long and hard until he realized Izuku was serious. Sensei then with concern said, "Wait your serious?"

Izuku then said, "Apparently I can successful copy your archenemy's quirk, I just talked to every past user and they are losing their shit."

Sensei was now smiling that he now has the quirk that has always been fighting him is now on his side, it would be a game changer to show the world that All-Might's power is on their side. A week later, the city was excited for the UA Sports Festival and Izuku thought it would be a great idea to attend it just to see all the student's quirks. He used a super quirk he called New Person, a quirk the can change hair and eye color as well as physical features (before you anyone askes, yes it changes all physical features like making things larger then it was original was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). He made himself taller, white hair, and blue eyes, he then wore a UA T-shirt with blue jeans and red timber. Toga wanted to go so Izuku brought her, but told her to where a disguise, so she wore a UA T-shirt with black jeans and white shoes, Tomura after looking at the disguise he felt sick, which Izuku knew they looked like basic hero fan trash.

 **Sports Festival**

Izuku and Toga had front row tickets and Izuku was quickly writing down notes on each students' quirks. He then saw Shinso, which paid extra attention to because he wanted to see how Shinso used One for All and to get some tips from watching him. Izuku hasn't use One for All yet, but if he was going to use it, he might as well learn from someone who also has it as well. Another thing was Tomura and everyone in the new Vanguard Action Squad had bids on which students who most likely be easily turned into villains; which Izuku, Toga, and Dabi bid on Shoto Todoroki. Tomura, Muscular, and Mustard bid Bakugo and the rest bid Tokoyami. Then when it was over the went back to the bar, they said two of class 1-A students running to an alley, and Toga said, "Wanna spy on them?"

Izuku looked at her and said, "You know I'm interested in serects."

They looked down the alley and saw the two girls, Asui and Uraraka, making out, they quickly looked away and ran off. Izuku wrote down the relationship in his notes. just in case if he needs to use it one day, he wrote down 'FrogxGravity' in the notes to make it cryptic.

 **The Bar**

Izuku and Toga walked in the bar and saw Hero Killer Stain now on top of Tomura and is pointing at the picture of Kurogiri holding baby Izuku and yelling, " **WHERE IS MY SON?!** "

Izuku, who changed back to his original form, said in a serious, "What is the meaning of this?"

Stain turned to Izuku, wide eyed and said, "I finally found you son."


	9. Finding Izuku

**Finding Izuku**

 _ **Like the title, instead of Finding Nemo, Finding Izuku genius right. This chapter will talk about the past ship StainxInko, that's right bitches I'm made it, Stain's Crusade, and his hunt to find his son. I made Stain 10 years older because in the manga he is 31 and Inko is 41, so I'm making him 41 because I need this to work. How did Stain end up at the bar, how lucky is Izuku that his mom and Kurogiri both named him Izuku (instead of two different names)? How will Stain feel about his son being a villain, no even better how will he react when he's about to be a grandpa? Now let's get down in to it.**_ ( ° ͜ʖ °)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )

 **17 years ago**

Stain at 24 was widely feared in the city, he was a hero killer but also a vigilante, he would occasionally help citizens who were getting mugged and what not. Then one night he saw a green haired woman defend herself from thief and Stain was impressed on her how she beat the crap out of the thief. He then jumped down to her to check if she was ok, Inko act on instinct punch him straight to the jaw. When she realized that he was right behind her, she punched The Hero Killer Stain, she apologized and asked if he wanted he wanted and ice pack or pain killers. Stain shocked that someone apologizing to him of all people and offered pain killers, he said, "No I'm fine, just checking to see if you were alright, I saw the way you beat up that pile of trash over there and I'm impressed."

Inko then said, "Well thank you, I'm Inko Midoriya, it's nice to meet you Stain."

Stain looked at her and said, "You can call me Chizome Akaguro, or Chizome."

At this moment a relationship was born after that first encounter, they would meet each twice a week for the next month until they started dating as boyfriend and girlfriend.

 **9 months before Izuku**

Chizome started going by the name Hisashi Midoriya and told people his quirk was breathing fire, which Inko found funny. One day Inko walked over to the living room of their apartment to find Chizome sitting on the couch, he was muttering something about fake heroes, or something related to that topic. Inko caught Chizome's attention and he asked, "Is something the matter babe?"

Inko smiled and said, "Yes, I'm _positive_."

She revealed the pregnancy test stick which shows she was pregnant, he said, "Well two can play that game."

He got down on one knee and said, "Inko Midoriya will you marry me?"

She screened at the top of her lungs, " **YES!** "

They got married a month later, then Izuku was born, Chizome saw that he looked just liked Inko. This was the time where he was truly found happiness in his life.

 **One Tragic Day**

Inko told Chizome that was going to get food for tonight and take Izuku to have a play day with her best friend's, Mitsuki Bakugo, son. He thought nothing about it until it got late then he got a phone call from the police, then found her dead body in an alley with her wallet missing. When he asked about his son, they said he wasn't found, but they will send heroes to find to his son. As much as he didn't like heroes, he was willing to at least let them try for Inko's sake but after three months the heroes gave up, they found the man responsible for her death. The man told the police he left the dead mother and child while he ran away with the money, but police and heroes now gave up looking for his son. He sold their house and moved back to his old apartment and went back to his crusade, but he was also continued to look for his son.

 **The Bar Before Izuku and Toga Showed Up**

Stain was invited by Tomura and Kurogiri to try to convince him to join the league, he was getting annoyed by Tomura because he was acting a little too high and mighty. He was about to leave but a picture on the wall showed Kurogiri with a young Tomura and a green hair and eyed baby, he then pulled out a picture out of pocket he kept with him since that tragic day and compared the two pictures. His eyes widen and he turned to Kurogiri and Tomura and asked, "Who is the that?"

Kurogiri look at Stain pointing at baby Izuku on their picture then said, "That's Izuku, I found in an alley with his dead mother, I was concerned for him so I took him in, why may I ask?"

Stain held his picture his picture to him and asked, "Did the woman looked like this?"

Kurogiri looked at the woman in the picture Stain had, then looked at Stain, and said, "Yes."

Stain cut Kurogiri and licked his blood, then got on top of Tomura, and they yelled, " **WHERE IS MY SON?** "

The door opened with Izuku and Toga walked in find Kurogiri paralyzed and Stain is on top of Tomura. Izuku asked in a serious tone, "What is the meaning of this?"

Stain looked at his now older son with wide eyes said, "I finally found you, son."

 **Present Day**

Izuku turned turn to Kurogiri and said, "What is going on here dad?"

Stain looked at Kurogiri with confusion and asked, "Dad?"

Kurogiri then told Stain about him raising Izuku ever since he found him, and Stain explained to Izuku and Kurogiri about how was looking for Izuku since his disappearance. After a while Izuku got Stain to agree on a fraternal test to see the results, just to make sure. When the test prove that Stain is Izuku's father, everyone in the bar were losing their shit, Tomura was muttering about how must still be in a dream, Dabi is a fan of Stain and Izuku being his long-lost son was making him go crazy. Toga was giggling and said, "I can't believe your real dad is The Stain, you are full of surprises darling."

Spinner is a super fan of Stain were muttering in the corner about how he was in the presents of Stain and his long-lost son, Magne was crying because a long-lost son and father finally meeting each other was a beautiful scene. Mustard and Muscular didn't know what to think and decided not to get involved. Twice was argue with himself whether to feel happy or to say something. Stain and Izuku stood across each other looking at each other, until Izuku said, "I would like to have some private time with my father, since he works at Hosu send both of us to Hosu."

Kurogiri nodded and opened a portal, the Izuku looked a Kurogiri to say, "We'll back a few hours dad don't worry."

As soon as Izuku and Stain left, everyone looked at Kurogiri who was cleaning his glasses, and Dabi spoke first, "Kurogiri, aren't you worried about Stain taking him away?"

Kurogiri looked at up and said, "Stain may be his father, but his isn't his dad."

 **Hosu**

Stain and Izuku were on the roof of some apartment in the city looking out the city, then Stain spoke up first, "I'm so glad I found you, Izuku, you still look just like your mother."

He showed Izuku the photo of her, baby Izuku, and a younger Stain, then Izuku asked, "What was she like?"

He told Izuku about the first time he meet his mother, their time together, and the day he was born with the happy days before the day he went missing. Izuku then told him about how kind Tomura, Kurogiri, and Sensei are as well as his life with the league. He then told his father about his quirk, which Stain put the pieces together and figured out his son is the infamous Puppet Master. But Izuku told him, "Give Tomura a chance, he is still learning but his ideals are valid and worthy."

Stain looks at his son and said, "What are his ideals then he didn't really talk about them?"

Izuku then explained Tomura's story, how heroes was the reason for Tomura's path of villainy, and how he wants people to help other people in time of need heroes or not. Then Stain looks at his son and asks, "Do want to help me kill some fakes?"

Izuku at his father and said, "Sure thing father."

Then Izuku stopped his father first and said, "Oh, father I forgot to mention something."

Stain looked at him and said, "What is it son?"

Izuku then said, "You're going to a grandpa soon."

Stain became paler than white paper and responded with, "What?"

"Yeah, I'll explain on the hunt." Izuku responded. They both jumped off the building and parkour across the city and Izuku looked at his father then thought to himself 'I always wondered why parkour came to me so easy.'


	10. Teaching Ingenium Jr A Lesson

**Teaching Ingenium Jr. A Lesson**

 _After few days after Stain and Izuku reunited, Izuku is now comfortable to call Stain 'Pops' but he still calls Kurogiri 'Dad' because Kurogiri did raise him. Stain does have a partnership with the league, but isn't a member, he and Izuku go out to kill fake heroes as well as scumbags with interesting quirks that Izuku wants. Stain would also bring along either Spinner or Dabi to help, which we can imagine how Spinner would react if Stain asked him to come help. Will Iida go to Hosu for revenge or to do the actual internship? Will Shinso and Todoroki show up in this chapter? Will Iida die or will he be spared, more importantly will the heroes in train learn something new?_

 **The Bar**

Stain and Kurogiri were discussing about how Izuku is going to be a dad and how they are going to help, then Izuku and Dabi walked in. Izuku said, "Hey dad, Dabi and I are going to help Pops with the hunt tonight, we'll be back at midnight."

Kurogiri looked at Izuku and said, "Ok, have fun and try not to get hurt."

Stain smiled at Izuku, because being called 'father' was annoying but 'Pops' was indeed better, and he could get used to that. He then said, "Alright let's head out and clean this society of fakes."

They when through the portal that Kurogiri made, the bar was now had Kurogiri, Toga, and Magne. Kurogiri and Magne were making sure Toga didn't anything reckless, because of the baby and wanted to make sure the baby was born health.

 **Hosu**

Izuku, Dabi, and Stain were no hunting for a fake hero that went by the name 'Division' which the hero named himself after his quirk Division, a quirk that separates people and items back to their original forms. Izuku wanted the quirk because imagine you made two super quirks then it turns out you can make two better super quirks, but you don't want to combine the two super quirks. You can use Division to split the super quirks back to the original quirks that were used to make them in the first place, then use Fusion to make those two new quirks, and what if he split One for All back to it original quirks. Right now, Izuku need to focus on the fight, because ever since Stain and Izuku, sometimes Dabi and/or Spinner, appeared together more heroes were sent to Hosu because the idea of Stain and Puppet Master working together terrified heroes, vigilantes, thugs, and citizens. Then after 10 minutes of looking they found Division with a Tenya Iida, one of the students in the USJ if Izuku remembered correctly. Izuku then used his quirk to take control of Iida and made him run into an alley, which Division chased after him and then Izuku, Stain, and Dabi jumped down and surrounded them. Stain then cut Division, licked his blood which paralyzed Division, then Izuku drained all the blood from Division to not only to make a copy of the quirk but also to gain his strength. They were about to leave until Iida yelled, "STAIN, I WILL ONE DAY GET REVENGE FOR MY BROTHER AND DIVISION, AND MAKE YOU PAY!"

Before Stain went to kill the hero brat for being one of the fakes, he has been trying to get rid of, Izuku stopped him and said, "Tenya Iida, it's been a while since I've seen you and your classmates."

Tenya froze at the voice and realized who he was talking to, then responded, "You're the Puppet Master, the same one who almost killed All-Might."

Izuku then said, "What you said and how your acting is far from what a hero would do, tell me how your brother would feel about this?"

Tenya looked down in disappointment in himself, which Izuku said, "That's what I thought, if you want to be a hero, be the hero your brother would have wanted you to be."

Tenya stood there wide eyed and shock that a villain was telling him to start acting like a hero, Tenya gathered enough courage to ask, "Why are you a villain?"

Izuku surprised by the question, he never though question like that would someone asked him, he though about it and said, "I never really thought about it, I am born and raised by villains, I know heroes by their good deeds and their desire for glory, fame, money, and all the failures they have done to society. Which is something I want to change in this society where people can count on each other and not just heroes or the government."

Tenya stood for a minute and said, "I will then once again go back to path to become a hero and one day I will bring you all to justice."

Before Izuku left with Stain and Dabi, he looked at Tenya one more time and threw a small note book and said, "If you see Shinso, give him that for me please, I want him to use his quirk properly."

Then he jumped on the roof tops with Stain and Dabi, he decided he wanted to have race between them. Stain and Dabi told him to not use his super quirk Lighting Fast, which is a super quirk made of speed quirks and electric quirks, the quirk makes him so fast that creates white electric bolts coming off him and any device near him lose power. The quirk drained their phone batteries, which Izuku then use the quirk to recharge the phones, so he told them he would use a different quirk, which they were happy about that so they agree to the race. Izuku then with all his strength, plus the extra strength of 150 people's blood he absorbed which gives him the strength of 151 strong, he activates 75% of One for All throughout his body. He felt the quirk enhanced his body and his quirks as well, which led him to believe that he wouldn't use One for All by itself much but instead to use it mostly to power up his other quirks.

After a few hours of racing and hunting fake heroes, they called it a night and head back to the bar. Izuku took Toga to their bed, Dabi went to his room to sleep, the only people who are in the bar awake were Kurogiri and Stain, Sensei was also on screen, but he is not physically in the bar. They then started talking about Izuku's future and how strong he was going to be.

 **UA High**

After the internship, everyone noticed Tenya was working harder then ever before, like the death of Division was a wake-up call for Tenya. Uraraka, Shinso, and Todoroki went up to him after class to see if he was alright, Uraraka asked first, "Iida are you alright?"

Iida responded, "Yes, I'm fine thanks you for asking Uraraka."

Shinso asked, "Are you sure, I mean you saw Division died in front of you and you were surround by Stain, the Puppet Master, and some other villain, I mean are you just a little traumatized by that?"

Tenya then said, "Yes, I'm still traumatized by the whole idea, but because of it I want to work harder than ever before, to help people and bring villains to justice to face their actions, and most importantly to become a better hero."

Uraraka smiled and thought about what Iida said, then Iida said, "By the way Shinso, Puppet Master wanted me to give you this."

Iida gave Shinso the small notebook, Shinso opened the notebook to see 'One For All' on the first page, then he closed the notbook and ran to All-Might, leave the others with a blank and confused look on their faces. Shinso found All-Might on the couch in the teacher's lobby, and said, "All-Might, we have a problem."

All-Might looked and asked, "What is it Shinso my boy?"

He gave All-Might the notebook and after flipping through the first five pages, Shinso saw fear on All-Might's face, the same fear as when he fought Puppet Master at the USJ. All-Might asked, "How much have you read?"

Shinso said, "Only the first page that said, 'One For All' why?"

All-Might said, "I just read the some of the notebook and according to Puppet Master, he now has a copy of One for All, and he has learned how to use 75% of it."

Shinso was still learning how to control 10%, but the Puppet Master who had the quirk for a shorter amount of time already controlled 75% of it. The idea scared him, but All-Might continued to say, "But he wrote down the training exercises you should do to speed up your progress, because he doesn't like the way you use it to break you bones."

Shinso and All-Might looked at each other confused on why a villain would be concerned for a hero in training, the notebook then showed all the exercises Shinso must do to gain more control over the quirk. Which the principle of UA, Nezu, looked at the notebook and told them it has some valid points and they should use it to help Shinso. All-Might asked Nezu, "Why would he help us?"

Nezu then said, after drinking some tea, "I believe when he saw Shinso at the Sports Festival was constantly breaking his bones and hurting himself, he probably didn't want young Shinso to suffer or die from One for All."

Shinso froze at part where he could die from the quirk, he then looked at the notebook, and said, "I guess he has morals, I'll use these notes to get myself strong enough to where my enemies don't have to be concerned for me."

 **Izuku's Head**

Izuku was now in his mind looking at the previous users of One for All who all looked at him in confusion, until Nana asked, "Why did you help Shinso?"

Izuku then responded, "Who ever is teaching him to control this quirk is a complete idiot, they are making him suffer from this quirk I mean god damn he is only using 10% at this point and I'm at 75%, it's disappointing really."

First then said, "You don't like it when someone is suffering because of their quirk and you want to help them stop the suffering."

Izuku said, "Yeah, in battle I want to face my opponents at their best so I can give them my best; like the USJ, I only used 50% of my power at the time, which is now really only 15% of my full power."

Nana smiled and said, "You know you could still be a hero, you know."

Izuku smiled back and said, "Sorry, but my life as a villain is worth living."

Izuku then woke up from his dreamscape looked around his room to find Toga next to him, and said, softly enough to where only he can hear, "I have no regrets, like I said, 'One for All is one hell of a drug.'"


	11. Camping and Party Poopers

**Camping and Party Poopers**

 _We are now getting into the Vanguard Action Squad's attack on the summer camp, to kidnap the Bakugo to convince him to join. The members are the original members and Izuku oversees the mission to make sure everything went according to plan. Will Muscular follow Izuku's orders or will he disobey and suffer the consequences? Will Tomura lose his bet with everyone in the bar? Will Izuku help someone get revenge? Who will piss off our boy more Muscular or the Top 10 pro heroes? Also shout out to Inferno9th, if you haven't checked him out, I highly recommend checking out his fanfics Seeing Red and Voice of Power, they are great reads._ Now let's get down to business. ( ° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **4 hours before the camp attack**

Tomura, Izuku, Kurogiri, and the other member of the new Vangaurd Action Squad (Except Stain, he was out going after fake heroes and maybe checking out houses to get Izuku and Toga for when the baby arrives) were now in the bar as Tomura explained the plan to capture Bakugo and Izuku explained the roles of each person. When they finished explaining the plan Tomura said, "Izu-chan will oversee the operation and will take action if necessary."

Then Izuku said, "Dabi will be second in command, so if you don't see me around, then Dabi is in charge of you."

Everyone was eager to go, but they did what they needed to do to get prepared, Izuku then went over to Mr. Compress which Izuku loved to have tea with, told him not to get too injured because how important to the mission he was. Mr. Compress nodded in agreement, Izuku looked at Muscular and Moonfish then he thought to himself, 'Maybe I could kill them over there, because they are murderous psychopaths with no motive.'

After everyone was prepared, the squad walked to the portal and they found themselves on a ledge looking out at the camp which Dabi said, "Too many lights on for this camp to be a secret."

Izuku then said, "We will not attack them now, we should let them get comfortable with this false sense of peace, then we will attack them when they are their weakest."

Dabi then ask, "So in an hour?"

"Yeah, we have to get in our positions first." Izuku responded.

Everyone headed to their positions and the attack began, but then a scream was heard from a position that no one should be, so he went to investigate. He found Muscular about to attack a little boy, which Izuku shouted, "Muscular, you are not where you are supposed to be here and leave the child alone!"

Muscular looked at Izuku and said, "Come on let me kill him."

Izuku now getting angry said, " **If you don't follow orders, I will personal put you down**."

Muscular raised his fist and activated his quirk to try to kill him, but suddenly, his body froze like his body was no longer under his control, his quirk deactivated, and Izuku said, "It's time to down this monster, why don't you just break a leg."

When he said that Muscular's right leg broken then Izuku broke his other leg, then his arms, then his back leaving the man paralyzed. Izuku took a pint of Muscular's blood, just to make a copy of it for a little project he was working on. He looked at the boy who stood in shock, Izuku then asked, "Are you ok, young one?"

The boy looked at him and said, "That man killed my mom and dad, why did you save me even though you are a villain?"

Izuku sat down on a rock and gestured the boy to sit with him, which the boy came and sat with him, Izuku then said, "Just because I'm a villain doesn't mean I'm evil, I may do a lot of bad things, but I don't down them without a good reason. I don't kill civilians or children, because that is evil and I'm not evil but I'm still a bad guy. That man is evil, he kills for no reason, and kills everyone and everything that is near him, he deserves to die."

Izuku pulled out a container marked 'Type B' and opened it, it was filled with blood which he then made it form a katana. Izuku looked at the boy and asked, "What's your name young one?"

The boy answered with fear, "Kota, my name is Kota."

Izuku handed Kota the katana, which Kota couldn't believe it was light enough for him to carry and use. Izuku then asked him, "If you offered the chance to avenge your parents' death would you take it?"

Kota asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Izuku said, "There is the man that took their lives, the man who took your parents away from you, you have a weapon to kill him with, and no one around except me but I won't tell a soul, now the question is are you will to kill him to avenge what he did to you?"

Kota looked at him, then Muscular, and then to the blade, he though long and hard. Kota looked at Izuku and gave the katana back to Izuku then said, "I'm sorry I can't do it, it doesn't feel right."

Izuku smiled and said, "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't kill him."

Kota looked at his savior with shock and asked, "Then why did you gave me the weapon?"

Izuku said, "To show you that even Muscular here isn't worth much for you to kill him."

Izuku then got up to hug him and said, "You are a good kid, promise me that you will be kind to everyone you meet and to be open minded."

Kota who was crying, nodded and then asked, "Who are you, if I can ask?"

Izuku looked at Kota and said, "You can call me Izuku."

Then Izuku asked Kota to turn around, which when he did Izuku used the blood katana to cut off Muscular's head, and then said, "Okay, let's take you back to your aunt, hop on my back."

Kota got on Izuku's back, then used a new super quirk called Extreme Speed, which is made of speed and wind resistant quirks making him run up to Mach 6, to get Kota back to his family before they had to leave. When they got arrived, they founded Eraserhead, Vlad King, Tiger, and Mandalay, he put Kota down and watch him go to his aunt. Then Mandalay saw Kota running to then but then Kota looked back to Izuku said, "Goodbye Izuku, I hope I see you again."

Izuku waved back in response then he left, Mandalay asked Kota, "Who was that, Kota?"

Kota hugged her and said, "That was Izuku, he saved me and killed the man who killed my mom and dad."

The pro heroes were shocked to hear that the Puppet Master killed his own comrade to save this boy, and if that is the case, they badly profiled him as a psychopath. Eraserhead though to himself, 'He isn't like most villains, there is something different about him, but I can't figure out what it is.'

Izuku meet up with everyone, except Mustard and Moonfish, Dabi asked, "Where's Muscular?"

Izuku then said, "He didn't follow orders, so I dealt him and properly disposed him."

Dabi smiled and said, "Good, I'm press I speak for everyone here, he was the second biggest asshole we had ever dealt with."

Izuku said, "Yeah, no one can beat Endeavor, when I become a dad, I will always already had become a better dad than him."

Everyone laughed at Izuku's comment, then Izuku looked at Toga and asked, "Did you get the blood we need, honey?"

Toga smiled and said, "Yes I did, and FrogxGravity is still a thing!"

Izuku smiled and walked through the portal with Toga holding hands, then entered the bar, which Tomura asked, "Did you all bring the target?"

"Yes, we did." answered while showing the marble that held Bakugo. Tomura then said, "Good let's get the chair."

After a few days, Bakugo was in a stable condition to talk with, according to Mr. Compress that was the side effect for people who become marbles from his quirk, but Tomura started to treat Bakugo as an equal which was a good idea if the person wasn't acting like a wolverine. After Tomura told him the league's goal and offered him his hand, Bakugo threw an explosion knocking off the important hand off Tomura, but Tomura calmly picked up the handed said, "Sensei please lend me your strength."

The Sensei's voice came from the screen and said, "Excellent choice Tomura, you are proving more and more that you have what it takes to become an excellent leader, you are making proud."

Then Izuku used his quirk to make Bakugo sit back on the chair, then after he was retained, when to his room to get something. He went to his room and pulled out a 5-carat diamond ring from one of his secret drawers, he was going to propose to her after they get rid of Bakugo, then suddenly he heard a loud " **SMASH!** "

He came down are fast he could, he then found All-Might and a bunch of other pro heroes captured all his girlfriend, brother, dad, and friends; he used Extreme Speed to get everyone to the safe house, then return to the bar to face the pros. The pros couldn't process what just happened they happen the entire league in the hands, but now they are gone except the Puppet Master who was now angry, Gran Torino attacked first but Izuku caught him then lifted him above his head then dropped him to his knee and broke his back. He threw him like a football at Eraserhead, which made him fly across a football (American) field length a way from where he was originally at. Edge Shot and Best Jeanist attacked at the same time but with Extreme Speed he caught Edge Shot in his needle form and redirected him to Best Jeanist, which now Edge Shot took out his partner without realizing it and Izuku knocked him out with one punch. Izuku looked at the remaining heroes and said, "Weak, all of you are weak but I guess it's time I show off my new ultra-quirk (a super quirk made of super quirks) I made."

Then Izuku's grew bigger and taller, his outfit grew as he grew that to a modification of the ultra-quirk, then when he was finished, he was eight feet tall with bigger muscle than All-Might, his eyes were red with green irises, and his voice grew deep. The remaining heroes (Endeavor, Hawks, Mirko the rabbit hero, Ryukyu the dragon hero, All-Might, and Gang Orca) felt fear that they saw a young man become such a monster, and Bakugo flew to the police after All-Might told him to run. Izuku with a deep dark voice said, " **You hurt my family and friends, now I will this new ultra-quirk I proudly call** **The Anti-Might** **.** "

Then from the corner of the bar gray gope arrived and Sensei came out of it, which Sensei said, "Izuku are you ready?"

Izuku responded, " **Yes sir.** "

Then Sensei in a deep and dark tone and Izuku said, " **HAVE FEAR, WHY YOU MAY ASK, BECAUSE WE ARE HERE!** "

The last six of the top 10 hero felt nothing but fear for their lives, then could feel the power created by these two powerful beings in front of them. But they knew that they need to be stopped, the world was watching if they fail to defeat them the world fall into darkness. Then the heroes charged at the two villains.

 **TO BE CONTINUED …**

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Hey guys, I hope y'all are loving this story so far, I think this chapter has to be my best work so far, and I want to go over the new Ultra-quirk with y'all. The quirk is made of a few super quirks which I will list them down and what each super quirk is made of.

Extreme Speed – made of 20 speed enhancing quirks and 30 wind resistant and control quirks, allowing him to reach Mach 6.

Extreme Strength – made of 30 strength enhancing quirks included Muscular's quirk, allowing him to up to 100 tons or 90.7185 metric tons

Shock Nullification – made of 10 shock absorption quirks, 20 hardening quirks, and 30 endurance quirks, unlike the nomu's shock absorption that is limited, it can take so much damage that All for One doesn't even know if he has enough quirks or the strength surpass it

Resize – can change the size of the clothes the user is wearing, Izuku's doesn't want his quirk to destroy his villain outfit

Elemental Proof – 60 different element resistant quirks that protect him from any elements

Extreme Senses – 20 sense enhancing quirks that increase his senses and give him more senses, it was Super Senses until Izuku put it on steroids

Hyper Regeneration – 25 different regenerations quirks that makes him heal his wounds faster than his enemies can make

One for All with not be added because doesn't want to use it unless he really has to but if he did use it to boost Anti-Might, I don't think it would really be a fight. I hope y'all are hyped for the next chapter **The Anti-Might** , remember guys **PLUS ULTRA!**


	12. Anti-Might

**Anti-Might**

 _Yeah, Izuku and All for One are going to smash the heroes who tried to capture the league, but who else will join the massive brawl? The poll came in All-Might will die by majority vote but who will kill him? What happens after his death? What will the league do when they reach their goal? Will we finally see Eri? Will Izuku pop the question on Toga? Let's find out._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ° ͜ʖ °)

The six pro heroes charged at Izuku and Sensei, which Izuku gets in from of Sensei and took the all six heroes' attacks. The heroes were shocked that their attacks didn't even make Izuku budge, Izuku laughed and said, " **One of the effects of** **Anti-Might** **is shock nullification, you fouls!** "

He then grabbed All-Might and threw him at Sensei, so Sensei can fight him, a Dabi appeared from Kurogiri's portal and said, "Izuku, I want to fight Endeavor!"

Izuku then grabbed Endeavor and threw him towards Dabi, so now Izuku had four pro heroes to fight (Hawks, Mirko, Ryukyo, and Gang Orca), until he heard a loud scream which he turned off his ability to hear but enhance his other senses, so he won't get ear raped. He then saw three more heroes Snipe, Present Mic, and Midnight coming to help the other four heroes. Izuku said, " **Hmm, 7 against 1 you must all think, but in reality, it's 251 against 7."**

Then Present Mic said, "What do you mean, are you stupid?"

Izuku then said, " **Since I going to win,** **Anti-Might** **is made of 246 quirks, then I have 5 quirks that are not apart it.** "

The heroes who though there was hope completely just saw this was a hopeless fight, but they weren't going to give up without a fight. Dabi and Endeavor looked at each other until Endeavor spoke first, "You think you can beat my Hellflame."

As Endeavor got his fire ready, Dabi revealed his blue flames and said, "I think my Cremation can take on your weak flames."

Endeavor's eyes widen and he asked, "Who are you?"

Dabi said, "I guess you don't remember me, well that doesn't matter now."

Then the two fire wielding users began to throwing flames and each other, mean while Sensei was fighting All-Might which All-Might asked, "Who is the Puppet Master and what did you do to him?"

Sensei chucked and said, "He is Izuku Midoriya, the boy who went missing 14 years, Kurogiri found him with his mother's corpses, Kurogiri raised him like his own son, and I trained him and helped him with his quirk. You want to know something else All-Might?"

All-Might froze at what he heard which then Sensei said, "Tomura Shigaraki's real name is Tenko Shimura, I hope the name is familiar to you because he is …" he gestured Nana's signature smile, "… the grandson of Nana Shimura!"

All-Might lost his shit, he felt like he failed his master for not looking out for her family after she died, but then in his mind, Nana told him to not give up and to keep fighting. Then All-Might charged at Sensei with every piece of One for All he had left, and Sensei used a combination of quirks and charged at All-Might, which that was the beginning of a battle between two giants. Izuku was getting bored with the seven heroes he was fighting, Hawks made his feather swords then charge him at a (Izuku's words) decent speed which he grabbed Hawks and ripped his wings off then punched him in the gut which made he flew a few blocks away. Snipe shot at him, but he caught all the bullets which then threw them back at Snipe at Mach 8, instantly killing Snipe. Mirko gave Izuku the strongest kick in her history, but he punched her foot with so much force her leg exploded which put her out of commission. Present Mic was about to shout but Izuku appeared in front of him and covered his mouth. Izuku said, " **Good-Bye Present Mic, the ear rape hero.** "

Izuku then bitch slapped him so hard, he flew back to UA. Ryukyu then got in her dragon form but Izuku said, " **You call that a dragon, I'll show you a real dragon.** "

He then switched from Anti-Might to Dragon, he turned into a huge green dragon that was triple Ryukyu's dragon form, which he said, " **Ash to Ashes.** "

He then breathed white flames from his mouth which left nothing of the dragon hero except molten rock at where she stood. Izuku switched back to Anti-Might, he looked and Midnight and Gang Orca, which then Midnight ripped a piece of her outfit and said, "Would you like to go to sleep for me?"

Izuku snapped his fingered and the gas disappeared, which he then said, " **Sorry miss, I'm already taken and a soon to be father, I got to work on being a positive role model.** "

He then clapped his hands in front of her, which made her fly away, he turned to Gang Orca and asked, " **Are you ready for this?** "

Gang said, "Let's get down to business."

Gang activated his quirk to try to paralyze Izuku, but Izuku walked up to him and said, " **Your strong** " he then readied his fist " **but not strong enough**."

Izuku then punched Gang Orca hard enough just to knock him out, he then watched Dabi's fight and Sensei's fight as well. Dabi scorched Endeavor's arm off and left him, which the two were now watching All-Might fight Sensei, which they were cheering for Sensei on the side lines until Izuku looked up at the news helicopter, and said, " **Dabi, I'll be back, it will take me a second.** "

Izuku got in the helicopter and grabbed the reporter and the cameraman, which he brought them to the ground next to Dabi. He then said, " **Here you go, you are now closer to the fight now.** "

The reporter and cameraman looked at Izuku with confusion as he returned to his normal form, but she then asked, "Puppet Master and you next to him, what is your name, if I may ask?"

"My name is Dabi." Dabi responded in a bored tone. The reporter then asked, "What is the league's goal, for the people at home?"

Izuku then said, "The league's goal is to kill All-Might in order to show the world the flaws in the hero society."

The reporter asked, "Who is that man fighting All-Might?"

Izuku said, "Sensei, his name is All for One, he is about 200 years old give or take and his quirk takes quirks and use them as his own as well as he can give people quirks that he has taken."

The reporter who was shocked about the information but then Izuku said, "If that all the question you have for now can you focus the camera on the fight if you will."

As soon as the camera man pointed the camera at the fight, All-Might shrunk to down to his true form, the reporter's eyes grew with shock, Izuku then said, "Yeah, let it all in that is All-Might's true form."

The reporter asked, "That's his true form?!"

Izuku nodded, which All-Might gather everything he had left into his right arm after a little struggle, Izuku sensed what was about to happen, and he changed to his Anti-Might form and yelled, " **Za Warudo!** "

Timed stopped, which Izuku moved Sensei next to Dabi and Izuku stood where Sensei stood and said, " **Time will resume like normal.** "

Then his fist and All-Might's fist met, Izuku used enough strength to make All-Might's arm explode, Izuku said, " **Congratulation,** **you made me use 20% of my power, you should be proud that you made me use more strength than I did with those pro heroes that I defeated.** "

Izuku went back to his normal form and asked, "Sensei, would you like to do the honors?"

Sensei said, "No, I know who should have the honors."

Then a purple warp gate opened, and the entire league came out, which Izuku asked Tomura, "Nii-san, would you like to do the honors?"

Tomura smiled and said, "It would be my honor."

Tomura then grabbed All-Might's neck with all five fingers and the No. 1 hero decayed. They celebrated as the world now crying that the No. 1 was just killed on live TV, Izuku went up to Toga, he got down on one knee, and said, "Toga Himiko, you are the love of my life and I can't imagine another day without you."

He pulled out the 5-carat ring and then asked, "Will you marry me?"

Toga eyes shined brighter than the sun and shouted, "YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Everyone from the league celebrated, even Tomura, for the newly engaged couple and they left to go to their new hideout, which was a bar a few blocks from the Shie Hassaikai.

 **A few weeks after All-Might's Death**

Izuku and Toga have been looking for a house to start a family, Izuku was also finishing Bartending School to be fully certified bartender and so he can open his own bar, and Toga just finished her appointment with the doctor to make sure the future babies (you just read that right) were in good health, Izuku doesn't know that Toga is carrying more than one child. They were walking back to the hideout until a little white hair girl ran into Izuku's leg, he leaned down to the young girl who was grabbing on his leg and asked, "Hey there, what wrong little one?"

Then he notices the bandages all over her, then he hears a man yelling, "ERI GET BACK HERE!"

He looked at the man and said, "Who are you, sir?"

The man looked at Izuku and said, "I'm her father and I would like her back, so we can on our way."

Izuku then asked, "Really, would a father really hurt their child like this?"

The man said, "It's none of your business, why do you care?"

Izuku looked at Eri then said, "Eri, can stand next to Toga for a minute please, don't worry about me, I just to have a friendly chat with this man who claims to be your father."

Toga then took Eri, and the man said, "Do you know who I am?"

Izuku looked at the man then noticed he had bird-beak mask and trench coat and said, "Not really, but the real question is do you know who I am?"

The man said, "I don't care who you are!"

The man took off his gloves and touched the ground, as soon as he did the ground started shooting up spikes which Izuku snapped his fingers and they were destroyed. The man was shock that this stranger was crazy strong, but the Izuku said, "By your quirk I assume your Overhaul and I will introduce myself I am the infamous Puppet Master."

Overhaul now was freaking out that he was facing the man who defeated All-Might and was involved with killing him, he knew that he was outmatched. Before Overhaul turn to run away, Izuku appeared behind him and said, "Good night Overhaul, …" he then snapped Overhaul's neck, took a pint of his blood just have copy of his quirk and said, "… sweet dreams."

Izuku went up to Eri and Toga and asked, "Eri, I would like to talk to his friends, can you show me where they are at?"

 **An hour later, at the bar**

"Breaking News, Overhaul and the Shei Hassaikai were all found died this afternoon, no one knows who is responsible for the mass murder of the yazaka, and the police and heroes are looking in to it. The police and heroes are saying the bodies looked like they have been ripped apart and put back together repeatably while they were alive …" The TV showed the showed some of bodies that were not ripped to apart. Then Kurogiri asked, "I assumed you did that Izuku."

Izuku said, "Yeah, you should see this girl and what they did to her, they ripped her apart, and put her back together. They were using her to make quirk erasing bullets and Overhaul claimed to be her father, which would a father really do that to their own child."

Kurogiri couldn't argue with that and neither could Stain, Stain looked at his son then asked, "What are you going to do with the girl?"

Izuku looked at his dads and said, "Toga and I are adopting her."


	13. Story Ideas

**Hey guys, I have been thinking about making another story, but I'm not done with Father and Son which I'm going to continue working on. But anyways I want to make another fanfic but I have no idea which idea I want to do, so I'm going to let y'all hear my ideas, and y'all can help me decide on which one I should do.**

 **1\. Villain Mad Scientist Izuku**

 **2\. Ok guys just hear me out, a my hero universe in an alternate reality where the Axis won WW2 and Izuku is a nazi scientist or a Japanese imperial guard and AFO is the emperor of Japan**

 **3\. Scarecrow (Batman) Izuku**

 **4\. Izuku with a quirk called All Fiction (Good Loser Kumagawa)**

 **5\. Chaotic Neutral Izuku**


	14. A New Era

**A New Era**

 _The story begins a few months since All-Might's death and the league are still together, they do their own thing but the often help each other out when they need help. How is everyone doing and what is the new goal of the league? Will there be new family members coming, you bet your ass there will be. I already came up with names, descriptions, and their quirks are the combination of Izuku and Toga. Now let's do this._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ° ͜ʖ °)

 **The Hospital**

Izuku was running like his life depended on it, he couldn't use Extreme Speed because it would destroy the hospital. He found the room that Toga was in, he entered and found Toga getting ready to give birth and said, "Good timing, Izuku."

Izuku looked at the doctor and said, "I'm the father, I here for my wife and children."

After a hour Tomura, Eri, Dabi, Spinner, Kurogiri, Stain, Magne, and Twice were all allowed to come in. They then saw Izuku and Toga each holding a baby, Toga held a green-eyed baby girl with two fangs just like her mother which was named Kokoro. Izuku held a yellow-eyed baby boy which had a smile that only Izuku can make, that one was named Kamin. Kurogiri and Stain had tears coming out of their eyes, they saw Izuku because a dad and they were now grandparent, they were now going to have to compete to earn the title 'Best Grandpa.' Tomura and Dabi smiling thinking about being uncles and were going to have a blast when they are older. Eri was happy that she was now a big sister, Spinner was fanboying about being in the presents of Stain's grandchildren and took a picture of this event. Magne and Twice were both crying about how beautiful the babies were, then they got a call from Sensei which he congratulated Izuku and Toga for be parents of two health twins.

Izuku, Toga, Eri, and the twins came to their home, which was a white two-story house with 4 bedrooms, kitchen, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, basement, attic, and play room for the kids. Eri was still learning how to fully control her quirk so she doesn't hurt people, Izuku and Toga would remind her everyday that her quirk wasn't a curse and it could help people which would make Eri smile. Izuku would take Eri to Sensei so he can help her with her control, Eri would call Sensei 'Grandpa' which made Sensei laugh a little bit, mostly because he never thought someone could call him that. After a couple of months, Eri has gotten good control of Rewind and used it to give Sensei's face back, as well as repairing his organs, which everyone in the league celebrated for Eri's hard work and Sensei for being back to full health.

The next month, Izuku and Toga registered Eri to school which Izuku lied about his quirk being his hair and eye colors changes when he enters places with different lighting, but Toga didn't lie about her quirk. Then Eri went to her first class, at first she was shy until she meets a black hair kid her age with a hat with two spikes on it became her first friend. The boy said, "Hello, my name is Kota."

Eri said shyly, "My name is Eri."

Kota said, "Want to be friends?"

Eri looked at him and said, "Yes, that would be great."

After a few weeks, Kota would go to Eri's house to play with Eri when Kota got to see Izuku, at first, he teared up a bit and then punched him in the gut which Izuku laughed it off. Izuku asked Kota how he has been since Muscular, which Kota told him about everything that happened since then and how he has been taking his advice since then. Izuku was happy that Kota has been doing great and that he was Eri's first friend outside the league. After Izuku was done catching up with Kota, it was his turn to watch a now green haired Kamin and blonde Kokoro while Toga made dinner. After dinner, Izuku and Eri took Kota back home which Izuku was glad about Eri making a friend and that friend in Kota.

Of course, Izuku was still a villain and the league had a new goal, they knew people looked up to All-Might like a god, it was just a matter of time until another hero will come to take his place and people will look at them like they did All-Might. The new goal was to kill anyone that will turn society back to way it was when All-Might was alive, a society of false peace and where everyone relied on heroes and government instead on each other. Stain saw that with All-Might dead more heroes that fit his standards of a true hero were coming into view, Endeavor was still the biggest faker according to Stain, but was little by little fitting Stain's ideals. But Stain was slowing down on his crusade and passed the job to his disciple Spinner, when Spinner was told by Stain, he was retiring from his crusade he cried like a little bitch but when asked to continue his work, Spinner kneeled and said, "It would be my honor, Master Stain."

Stain was now for filling his role as a grandpa at home, Kurogiri would watch the kids when Izuku's shift started at the bar, which the kids would call him 'Grandpa Giri' which Kurogiri loved being called that. Tomura continued to train under Sensei to become a future wielder of All for One. Tomura and Sensei would explore the underworld to show Tomura how it fully worked and how to use them and what to do if they went against him. Izuku's talks with the previous All for One have been awkward since All-Might died, All-Might was now in his head and Izuku would every once and a while remain him that he took his arm off without using One for All which would annoy the long dead hero. But after All-Might looked into his memories like the others did, he saw the Izuku wasn't evil but he was still a bad guy which he said, "If you think about it like this, your One for All is one that fights for justice to defeat evil, what if it was evil that controlled the justice then the next wielder who fights for justice, which is control by evil, without question are they a hero or a villain. But my copy is what I like to think as the lesser evil than will destroy the greater evil, which will do the right thing even if it goes against the law."

All-Might was shocked that the two versions of the quirk can be looked at such an angle, to where no matter which side of the law they are on they will both fight for the greater good. Then Izuku said, "Shinso will continue what you all have been doing and pass the original version to be they deem worth as heroes, while I'll pass it down to those who will do anything for the greater good."

After that statement he woke up and thought to himself, 'God damn they are going to annoy me until I'm dead, aren't they?'

When Izuku was out being a villain, he would always face his rival Lemillion, the pro hero who was 2 years older than him, always put up a fight and he enjoyed every single one of them. The last fight was a vicious one that near made Izuku destroy 5 city block and made him use 25% of his power, but every time when he gets close to defeat him his alarm would go off for either that his shift was about to start in 30 minutes or in 20 minutes he had to go home. Which Izuku would say, "Man Lemillion save by the bell again, I'll get you next time."

Which would always leave him sitting there in confusion and thinking, 'How am I going to explain this to Sir?'

As for Shinso, he would help Eraserhead out when he had the chance, since the raid there were only four loses; All-Might, Ryukyo, Snipe, and Gran Torino. Endeavor got a robotic arm, Mirko got a robotic leg, Present Mic had to get surgery but was fine afterwards, Midnight was fine, Best Jeanist was a little injured, Edge Shot experiences occasional headaches and Gang Orca was also fine. Hawks and Eraserhead were out of commission permanently, which meant Ereaserhead was a teacher full time and teaching Shinso about the underground as well as his fighting style. Which Shinso also promised Eraserhead that he will avenge him when he sees Puppet Master, which Eraserhead would bonk him on the head and tell him he wasn't ready yet.

Shinso would also talk to the previous One for All which they would say, "The Puppet Master is the lesser evil in this world, he told us that he won't kill you unless he has too, so for now try to master One for All fully."

Shinso would notice the red and green flames with one eye green eye and the other eye was red, which he learned that it was the Puppet Master. But little did he and pro heroes knew; the Puppet Master lived a couple blocks from UA. Izuku found it smart and funny, that his home was so close to the best hero school in the country and he was going to soon build a café/bar/future villain base near the school as well.

Safe to say Izuku was enjoying the life; he had a house, a wife, three of god's greatest gifts to Izuku, two great dads, a brother, friends, but most importantly a family and wasn't going to let anybody let that away from him.

Author's Notes

Hey guys, this isn't the end just letting y'all know that, I'm having a blast with this, the next chapter will be another time skip then there will be some action. So far, I'm not going to write anything on Wednesdays or Thursdays because classes. Also this weekend I'm heading home which has no wifi so I'm not going to writing during this weekend, but after that it will be a Wednesday and Thursday thing.

I will not make it official which of the five stories I'm going to make until Tuesday, so by then I will count the votes and choose which other story I should do. Got to love the idea of Grandpa Stain, Grandpa Giri, and Grandpa for One. Thanks guys for reading.

-BoredAndSleepy2000


	15. The League of Villains: Next Gen

**The League of Villains: Next Gen**

 _Hey guys and gals, man those were two long ass motherfucking days am I right?_ _Well anyways we are doing a 9-year time skip, Izuku and Toga are 25, Eri and Kota are 15, and twins are 9. Izuku now owns a tea shop by day, bar by night, but fulltime League of Villain's base called 'The Gentlemen's Tea and Bar' and it is 10 city blocks from UA. Eri and Kota are going to hero course as spies and the twins are learning to use their quirks to the fullest. Things are going great except for the feminist protest outside the shop because the shop has men in it name, what will the gang do? Eri and Kota are in a relationship, will history repeat itself or will Izuku remind Kota to always wrap? What is the name of the twins' quirks anyways? When let us get down to business._ ( ° ͜ʖ °)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It has been 9 years since All-Might's death, and the league has been strong as ever. Izuku now is well built man, with his own shop that is a tea shop by day, a bar at night, and secretly a base for the league, it was a popular place that people went to. Villains, heroes, UA students, and normal citizens come to get their drinks and food as well as interact with each other. The Gentle Criminal, who has become very popular with the media, has said that it is his favorite place to get his cup of tea and even pro heroes recommended the place as well. Everyone loves the shop except the hardcore feminist who were protesting that store needed to change the name because 'Gentlemen' was offensives and some other crap. Izuku one day had enough of there bullshit so he and Dabi went out to have a talk with the leader. Izuku asked, "Okay, who is in charge of this protest?"

A short, fat woman with bad hair and tattoos came up and said, "That would be me, you pigs."

Dabi then said, "Pigs, the only pig I see is you."

Before Dabi and the most basic feminazi were about to fight, Izuku said, "Sorry about my employee, but I have to ask do you have papers that you can hold this protest with you?"

She then showed them, Izuku grabbed the papers to check if their right, then Dabi said, "Can I see them?"

Izuku asked the feminazi, "Do you have a copy for my store manager, I'm in the middle of this one?"

Izuku and Dabi knew that they should have at least one copy and like that Dabi got the copy and feminazi said, "That is the only copy we have, I hope you pigs know how to read."

As she finished, Dabi burned the copy and said in a sarcastic voice, "Oh boss watch out."

The burning copy got on the original papers and now they went up in flames, Izuku said, "Well, you all have 2 minutes to leave or we have to call the police."

They left the feminazis pissed off, but they knew if the feminazis attack them or the store, they were in the wrong. They went inside the shop to find everyone standing up and clapping for them; men, women, children, heroes, villain in disguise, and UA students were celebrating to the villains in disguises for getting rid of those annoying bitches. Izuku and Toga are owners of the shop, Dabi is the manager, Spinner works afternoon shift, Magne works morning shift, Kota and Eri work evening shifts. But Eri and Kota also had combat training after school before their shift in the basement of the shop to help them in the future when they make their debut. Izuku knew the day would come, but first he and league needed them to get information from UA. The twins have trained on their quirks, which they call All for Blood, the quirk allows to control the person, copy their quirk, transform into the person, have the person's memories, their voice, and turn blood into weapons when they consumed one drop of their blood. The quirks themselves were beyond overpowered, but they haven't caused trouble yet. Kokoro had her mother's looks and a little bit of her insanity but has her father's perception. Kamin had his father's smile and looks, but his mother's element of surprise. Stain and Kurogiri (no homo) loved their grandchildren, even with the small bit of insanity and sneak attacks, they still compete for the best grandpa all the time.

Izuku love how his bar would attract people on both sides of the law and they all sit in their seats with their drinks and communicated to each other in peace. The other day he saw Shinso, now known as Mind Control, was talking to Sensei, but Shinso didn't know he was talking to his archenemy, especially that he and the other heroes were in a secret villain base. The shop had a conference room that was for the league, and the basement was a training room and storage of stuff for the shop. Izuku is a villain at night but a friendly neighborhood business owner with the best drinks, food, and place where people can relax a little bit.

Izuku knew that Kota and Eri were in a relationship, but he knew Eri was too shy to tell her mom and dad. Kota was just as shy about the subject and would ignore the question. But like a reasonable father, he would put a tracing device in Kota's hat and get Kurogiri to open a warp gate nearby so he can watch them. One night when Eri and Kota were done with their shift, they headed home and Izuku being the reasonable father used Kurogiri's warp gate and watched them head up to her room, which he knew what was going to happen he just through the gate opened the door and found Eri on top of Kota, they looked at him and Izuku said, "I'm glad that you both are together, but …" he threw condoms at them and continued "… Kota always wrap it and pull out like your life depended on it."

Kota and Eri were both red as tomatoes, then Eri yelled, " **Can you leave please?!** "

Izuku then left through Kurogiri's warp gate leaving his embarrassed daughter and her equally embarrassed boyfriend. The next day, Izuku then talked to Kota about the importance of wrapping, which Kurogiri, Dabi, Tomura, and Sensei would joke about Izuku fail to wrap on the second time with Toga. The jokes made Kota laugh a little bit, then Izuku in a dark tone said, " **If you don't wrap it, I'll come for you head.** "

Which hopefully, Izuku thought to himself, made Kota remember to always wrap and pull out like his life depended on, because it was. But Izuku saw greatness in Kota, so he gave Kota his copy of One for All, which Izuku said, "You might start seeing people in your head and talking to them, which I will tell you that it's normal."

Kota didn't know Izuku was talking about until 6 hours later, he run toward Izuku and asked in a demanding voice, " **What kind of quirk did you give me?!** "

Izuku looked at him and said, "Ah, One for All is starting to kick in."

Izuku then explained to Kota about the history of the quirk, it's previous users, what it does, and how he got it, which Kota asked, "You copied it from All-Might?"

Which Izuku nodded in agreement and said, "It's a powerful quirk, but don't let the voices screw with you too much, it's now your quirk, and you can use it for whatever you want."

Which after he was done explaining the quirk, he put Kota in intense training so he can use 100% of it's power and to continue to expand it. He loved how life was going, his children were happy, his wife was happy about the life they have, but Izuku enjoyed it the most because it was simple and had surprises. He was busy and active, he meets friendly people from both sides and is advertised by everyone. The UA Sports Festivals advertised his shop, the principal of UA, Nezu also talks about going there and enjoy seeing how people act and communicated in peace. It's the highlight of the new era for Izuku and he doesn't regret his actions that lead him here.

 **THE END**

Author's Notes

I believe this is the end of this fanfic, but I will make a sequel to this called Father and Daughter, but it would be about Eri and Kota being spies, villains, and their relationship. Just let y'all know I lost some sleep to complete this master piece which I love and I have no regrets. But the idea for a sequel for this book would happen and will come soon. As for the votes right now, Villain Mad Scientist Izuku is at 2, Scarecrow Izuku (Symbol of Fear) is at 7, Good Loser Midoriya (All Fiction) is at 2, and Chaotic Neutral Izuku (The Anarchist) is at 3, Nazi Izuku got a 1 (The more I thought about it the more I can make it to where he does experiments to make the perfect soldiers for the Reich and that will be it's plot), but since Scarecrow is so damn high I think it's safe to say Scarecrow Izuku has won and I might have or haven't been writing the first chapter and might or not be showing it today as well. The result will be announced sooner than expected, but I will not be able to write and post anything from Saturday to early Monday.


	16. Special Announcement

**Hey Guys, SleepyAndBored2000 here, I am going to keep this nice and simple.**

 **Coming soon March 12, 2019**

 **The sequel to my first fanfic Father and Son will come out. I know that sequels of almost every thing isn't as good as the first, but I'll be damned if I don't give this sequel a chance to be as great as it's predecessor. So on March 12 the first chapter of Father and Daughter will be released, thank you for reading this important message. I made the teaser for it already just lettin y'all know.**


	17. Another One

_**Hey guys, so thoughts who loved this story and can't wait for the sequel, we need your opinion on the characters and the revised plot on the second teaser. Also thanks to Hardcasekara and ghost83 for the help, also I got midterms this week so yeah. But there is a possibility I can get a chapter for the multiverse fanfic on Tuesday because I have absolutely nothing that day, well check out the second teaser and give your opinion on the review.**_

 _ **BoredAndSleepy2000**_


End file.
